Season Two
Season two was officially confirmed on March 27, 2013 by CBS.Kondolojy, Amanda (March 27th, 2013). "'The Good Wife', 'Elementary', 'Person Of Interest', '2 Broke Girls', 'NCIS: LA', 'The Mentalist', 'Mike & Molly,' 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Blue Bloods' Renewed by CBS". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 17, 2013. Production started in July, with the season premiere being filmed and set in London."“ELEMENTARY” CROSSES THE POND TO FILM THE SECOND SEASON PREMIERE EPISODE ON LOCATION IN LONDON". CBSpressexpress.com. Retrieved May 10, 2013.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Production begins in Mid-July." May 17, 2013. Season two will premiere on September 26, 2013.Justin Harp (June 17, 2013). "CBS confirms fall premieres: 'Survivor', 'Elementary', '2 Broke Girls'". Digital Spy. Retrieved June 17, 2013. Production Cast Main cast Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes Lucy Liu as Joan Watson Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus BellJonny Lee Miller (jonnyjlm). "Jon Michael Hill can levitate!!!! Holy s***!!!" July 24, 2013. Episodes : This is not a complete list of episodes. Spoilers *Is there a chance that Natalie Dormer could return to Elementary? Yes, but don't expect Irene Adler to pop up in the first half of the new season, which picks up months after the events of the finale. "Is Sherlock completely over everything that happened? No, but he tends to internalize and compartmentalize everything," executive producer Rob Doherty says, noting that when she does return, it won't be as a villain -- or at least not the villain of Season 2.Adam Bryant and Natalie Abrams (August 13, 2013). "Mega Buzz: Breaking Bad's Cancer, a Scandal Breakup and the NCIS Goodbye". TV Guide. Retrieved August 18, 2013. *Jeremy Jordan will guest-star in a Season 2 episode as someone with a connection to Joan’s past, TVLine has learned exclusively. Jordan will appear in an October installment as Joey Castoro, the son of the surgical patient who died in Watson’s care. The surgeon-turned-P.I. has an affinity for Joey, but her affections for him are tested when he comes to her with an unexpected request. Additionally, Lynn Collins will guest in the episode as a brilliant and beguiling math professor who helps Sherlock and Joan with the investigation of two murdered mathematicians.Vlada Gelman (August 1, 2013). "Elementary Exclusive: Smash's Jeremy Jordan to Help Reveal Joan's Mysterious Past". TVLine. Retrieved August 3, 2013. *A skeleton will come tumbling out of the closet early into Season 2 when we meet “someone from Joan's past,” EP Rob Doherty tells TVLine. “We’ve alluded to a mistake she made when she was a surgeon that cost a patient his life. We’re going to meet someone, like a very real connection to that patient, and explore Joan’s feelings of guilt. At what point do you tap your guilt and give yourself permission to live a life?”Michael Ausiello (July 30, 2013). "Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on NCIS, Grey's, Mentalist, Nashville, Castle, Good Wife, Homeland and More". TVLine. Retrieved August 3, 2013. *Sean Pertwee has been cast as Inspector Lestrade, and will debut in the season premiere.Laura Prudom (July 8, 2013). "'Elementary' Casts Lestrade: Sean Pertwee Will Play 'Sherlock Holmes' Inspector On CBS Series". The Huffington Post. Retrieved July 9, 2013. *Another storyline that's likely on tap for Season 2 is exploring more of Joan's past. "We've toyed with the idea of getting a little more into her backstory," Doherty reveals. "What really happened? How did her patient die? How much of it was her fault? What's her comfort level with the idea of a return to a surgical career? It's all fodder for Season 2."Geoff Berkshire (May 17, 2013). "'Elementary' Season 2 preview: Sherlock and Watson head to London and meet Sherlock's dad?". Zap2it. Retrieved May 18, 2013. *The format for season two will be in a similar vein to that of the first, which became more serialized as it went on. "We will absolutely have standalone stories and cases, but there will be certain stories that you can arc over a run of shows."Philiana Ng (May 16, 2013). "'Elementary' Boss Reveals Plans for Season 2 and London Premiere". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 17, 2013. *No plans yet, but Robert Doherty would love to bring back Roger Rees as Alistair with the right story.TV Guide (@TVGuide). "No plans yet, but Doherty would love to bring back Roger Rees ("Allistair") with the right story," January 12, 2013. International distribution References Category:Seasons Category:Season two